Talk:Uryū Ishida
Portrait Shouldn't we find a picture of ishida with his current bow and/or the seele shneider weapons?Arieus 09:47, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Yes. Yes we should. The pic we have is from Wikipedia I believe, or at least the former picture on Wikipedia. Renji Abarai 22:14, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Licht Regen? how do you say Licht Regen? i have no idea how to speak german--Kisukeiscool100396 21:14, 8 April 2009 (UTC) his hand can i put under trivia that uryu is one of 3 that has lost a hand/arm Kon lover123 19:59, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Picture Shouldn't have Uryu's picture more current than that old one that people keep on changing it back to whenever someone changes it to something new? Shouldn't our dear Quincy have an updated picture himself? IchigoKitty 05:54, 16 July 2009 (UTC) There should definatly be a better and newer pic of uryu since he has gotten new powers. Cleanup I was browsing his article, and his powers/abilities section is rather confusing and scattered. I purposed we work to clean it up.--Kylecharmed 23:03, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Multilingual Should multilingual be listed in his powers and abilities? I think this should be put somewhere else.--Shinitenshi 15:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I would agree that it's not a power or ability. I also wonder how much of a stance we can put on it, since being capable of counting in another language and knowing a phrase or two hardly seems enough to say he's multilingual. I can count and say some words and phrases in a variety of languages, but I wouldn't say that I am multilingual. Even if we do decide that he knows enough to say he can speak more than one language, from what I've seen, he'd only be bilingual, since he speaks Japanese and a bit of Spanish, (or English and a bit of Spanish in the dub), but not more than that. Twocents 20:16, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Ametatsu Ishida In episode 11, when the list of the top 50 students is hung in the hallway, the name of the #1 student isn't Uryū Ishida but Ametatsu Ishida. Does anybody know why that is or what it means? I don't know what's it like in the manga because the scanlated version I've seen has Uryū Ishida. Also, shouldn't there be a mention of that on his page, in the trivia section maybe? Weedefinition 20:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Well I can't read Japanese so this is news to me. It is without a doubt an error. Both Ichigo and Orihime while reading it read Uryu Ishida. Trivia, if u want to add it I am not against it, but please make it short. Minato 20:36, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Try this on for size: http://www.youtube.com/user/QueenShadow1#p/search/1/kFKpRA4cufw at around 6:27 Weedefinition 20:57, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :HOLY CRAP!!!!! Is Uryu his middle name?????? I... don't know what to say right now. I guess I am going to talk to Yyp about this. Weede does Ichigo say that in Japanese too. Minato 21:01, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Yes, he most certainly does :) Weedefinition 21:06, December 4, 2009 (UTC)